


The joy of Flying

by mchoule



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mchoule/pseuds/mchoule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy are fairly different, but somehow, they fit together just perfectly. Slash AS/S. Drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scorpius Malfoy

Scorpius always loved flying. High in the air, the wind in his hair, the Quidditch pitch was the only place where his housemate respected him. He was a Malfoy after all, his name had never recovered standard after the war.

The thing was, he could catch a snitch like no one could.

Flying was the one place where he felt human. He wasn't the death eater son anymore, he was him.

On the pitch, he was a hero. Back in the dormitory, he was back into being nothing.

So he fled every time he could, because it makes him happy


	2. Albus Potter

Albus Potter was not his father. He was a proud Slytherin, he was not scared to use Harry Potter’s accomplishment to get what he wanted and he sucked at Quidditch.

In fact, he couldn’t fly for his life. He couldn’t go higher than a few feet without feeling dizzy and having his vision blur. His whole body would shake unconditionally. He didn’t even want to think about the moving stairs; it was an adventure going through them every time.

Really, he wasn’t his father, and it was the way he wanted his life.


	3. Chudley Cannon

Scorpius received the letter the day after graduation. He was eating breakfast with his father when the owl came. The envelope was a bright orange, and it was with an excitement likewise to the one he had when he was near to catch the snitch.

He smiled widely when he closed the letter. His father was looking expectancy at him.

"So?"

"I got it."

Draco would never understand his son's desire to be a Chudley Cannon player, but he sure was sharing his son's enthusiast. He couldn't be prouder of his son. Being a professional seeker always been his dream.


	4. Holyhead Harpies

Albus may be terrified of flying, that doesn't mean he didn't love Quidditch. Three of his cousins were playing professionally plus Lily who was with the Holyhead harpies just like their moms use too.

It was good, for someone who loved watching sports so much. He could have great tickets with backstage passes for the most important games.

He met his girlfriend like that. He went to see his sister after her practice and Lily had presented him Alexys. She was beautiful, a little butch, blonde, grey eyes, almost as tall as him; his perfect woman. They went along flawlessly.


	5. Practice

First practice had been everything Scorpius had wish it was gonna be. The coach – who was at his first year coaching the Chudley Cannon – really wanted to break their long stretch of losing. He was hard and demanding. No excuses were accepted. You had to play you two hundreds every practice or you were out.

Scorpius wouldn't want it any other way.

He would land, exhausted, smelling like sweat and dirt, and he would be the happiest man.

Sometimes, he would go home at the Manor to his father. Sometimes he would go out with the guys. Things were good.


	6. The proposal

He asked her to marry him. It was romantic. There was candle light, and many pink oriental lilies – they were her favourite flower – and there was red roses' petal everywhere on the floor and the table.

It was her birthday. The diner was exquisite, nice alfredo linguini and for dessert, a nice white chocolate cheesecake to share. Everything she loved.

Her favourite jazz song was playing when he kneeled behind her.

The day was perfect, the proposal was perfect, but the conclusion... not so perfect.

That's why he was drinking his sorrow in this local muggle bar.

She said no.


	7. Scandal

After last month scandal, the Cannons' coach had been clear; no more picture of players drunk with their pants down. They had won their first important games in years, thanks to Scorpius, but the coach wasn't afraid to punish the next player who'll be responsible for any bad press.

That's why the team had choose that smaller, unpopular, local muggle bar to celebrate their latest win. No one cared about them. They easily passed up as a group of students from some fraternity.

Scorpius noticed they weren't the only wizard there.

"Well well well, if it's not Potter golden boys."


	8. Morning After

Albus woke up with hell of a headache, in a place he never been before. He was naked in a king size bed. He moaned as he stood up, looking around, trying to figure out where he was.

The bedroom was immaculate, obviously, wherever he was, the people owning the place were rich.

"I see that you woke up sleepyhead."

A tall blonde – who's he hadn't seen since graduation – was standing in front of him.

"Malfoy? What Am I doing here?"

"You don't remember do you?"

"Remember what?"

Scorpius smirked at him, "We had sex last night."

"No we didn't."


	9. Sixteen

Scorpius was sixteen when he first went to term with his homosexuality.

Back then, Scorpius had that little secret place just for him. He would fly there every time he felt like shit. It was in the Forbidden Forest and no one but him would ever dare going in.

One day, Albus Potter had been there having sex with some girl. It made him angry to see someone using his hideout to have sex. It didn't stop him from observing Albus' arse under the moonlight.

He would wank off thinking of this arse.

Now he knew reality was even better.


	10. Rejection

Albus didn't even want to think about Scorpius. He convinced himself Scorpius had used some kind of illusion spell to make him think he was a girl or something.

He just needed to talk to Alexys and everything was going to be back to normal.

He found her walking in direction of the locker room. "Alex! Alex!"

She didn't even turn toward him, accelerating instead. He reached a hand, stopping her.

"Alex? Can't we talk?"

"I'm sorry Al, but I am not going to marry you."

"Why not? I love you."

"I'm sorry, you're a nice guy but I don't.


	11. Aftermath

Scorpius hadn't spoke to Albus since the fatidic night they had sex. It had been incredible, but Scorpius wasn't stupid enough to think it was anything more than that, a one-of-a-kind night. Nothing more than that.

Therefore, he got back to his life and his job.

"For the love of Merlin Malfoy! Concentrate on the freakin' snitch!"

Apparently, it was easier say than done.

After the practice, he got call in the coach office. "I don't know what's wrong with you, Malfoy, but snap out of it. We have to win against the Harpies. I need you at your best."


	12. Family

Albus got back into living with his parent after his broke up with Alexys. Gryffindors kept coming in and out of the house, he had no privacy whatsoever, it was just awful.

"Hey bro. You okay?"

Albus shrugged to James.

"She a bitch!"

You could always count on James to find the good words.

Albus decided to change subject, "So how's your job?"

"It's a good year, Malfoy's doing miracle."

Okay, it wasn't the best change of subject he could have find.

"What? You're all weird suddenly."

"Nothing."

Malfoy just wasn't someone he wanted to talk about at the moment.


	13. Winning

His hand reached for the snitch. Scorpius was so close, and Alexys was hounding him. The snitch was at the tips of his fingers.

He pushed his broomstick to his limits, and suddenly he felt it, the cold gold in the palm of his hand.

He heard the crowd screaming and applauding. They had won. The Cannons won the championship, their first win in decades.

The whole team surrounded him, they were all smiling. Everything seemed perfect.

Scorpius caught his father's eyes. He smiled back at him, and then, his eyes caught Albus's.

He turned away to face his mates.


	14. Once Again

Albus couldn't believe he was doing this. Maybe he should just get himself into an asylum. He must be crazy. That would explain why he was back at Malfoy's place, half-naked and hard, harder than he ever been with any other women before.

He wasn't drunk this time and he damn knew he wasn't under any spell. He wanted this. More than he ever wanted something in his life.

"Hey Mal... For Merlin sake..."

Albus jerked away from Scorpius. He was just petrified. He tried to covered himself, trying to hide his nakeness.

"James, this is not what you think."


	15. Stupidity

Scorpius banged his head on the table. Stupid, he had been stupid. Falling for a straight guy, at this moment of his career, wasn't the brightest of thing. The fact that it was a Potter didn't help.

And now that the coach knew about it, he didn't know if he even had a career. Everyone knew Potter and Weasley stuck together, and who knew what Albus had said to his brother to cover what happens.

"Son?"

Scorpius got out of his stupor, "Oh dad, I think I just ruined my only chance to be happy."

He cried in Draco's arms.


End file.
